Calzona Let me show you have beautiful you are
by youdbegoodinthefield
Summary: A/N: this is set a little into the future of mine and Sarah's current Calzona SL on the group greys-au-rpg. If you wanna check out the full SL there's a link on my blog to the Callie account ;) Just a little Calzona smut for smuts sake to be honest!


A/N: this is set a little into the future of mine and Sarah's current Calzona SL on the group I mod greys-au-rpg. If you wanna check out the full SL there's a link on my blog to the Callie account ;)  
********************************************

Arizona had been in hospital for weeks now, she was getting stronger every day, as was the relationship between her and Callie. It had been one hell of a journey for the two of them. They had literally been to hell and back, and now they were stronger than ever. In the past weeks they had learned to love again, learned to trust again, and for the first time in almost a year they were in a good place, all things considered they were in a good place right now.

It was late one friday night, Callie had got the kids settled at home with Addie and headed back to the hospital to spend the rest of the evening with Zona. The two settled down to watch a new show that was airing; Orange is The New Black, a drama set inside a woman's prison. There was a scene in the episode that got Callie a little hot, and judging by the expression on Arizona's face her mind was going to the same place as the Latina's. At the end of the episode Callie got up from the bed to get changed into something more comfortable to sleep in, slipping off her pants and shirt she noted Arizona's eyes fixed on her, an expression she hadn't seen on the blondes face for a long time; lust…Callie smirked and spoke "are you perving on me getting changed?" She smirked, slowly sliding off her bra until she was stood in nothing but her panties.

"No…okay maybe. What do you expect after making me watch that show…I might be stuck in this damn bed but I still have needs.." Zona responded a smile creeping across her face.

"Oh really? Needs,huh? Maybe we should do something about that…" callie replies smirking and biting her bottom lips, her mind drifting off to all the naughty things she'd like to do to Arizona.

"But…were in here. Anyone could walk in." Zona protested.

"Its 11pm on a friday night the nurses have better things to do that spy on us, besideds no one's gonna come in when they know I'm in here too." Callie counters her protests. Moving closer, still naked all but her panties. "No ones going to disturb us…." Callie whispers before her lips crash against the blondes.

Kissing her deeply as she slips back onto the bed beside her, her hand cupping Zona's face, tracing down her neck, over her collar bone towards her beasts, Callie's fingers find one nipple through the thin material of Arizona's nightgown. A small moan escapes Arizona's lips, "Calliope…we…shouldn't…" arizona moans. "Give me one good reason why I shouldnt…exactly…now lets get these off" callie purs, sliding her hand down Arizona's torso til she reaches the waist band of her panties, she hooks her thumb under and slides them down. "Please…I want this…I want you" Callie says, "okay…okay…" Zona replies, she is anxious about this, but at the same time she wants to badly to feel good, "wait…but I can't…I mean it's not really fair on you." Zona says anxious over the fact she can't simply repay tge favour instantly. "Oh trust me this is more than fair on me…I get just as much out of this as you will." Calliope responds working her way slowly down the blondes beautiful body, she's careful not to touch her left leg, not wanting too make her feel uncomfortable right now.

"Mhmm…you are so beautiful" Callie moans as she reaches between the blondes legs, she takes a finger and traces gently over the blondes swollen clit, brushing over the sensitive bud with her fingers before replacing that motion with her tongue, swirling her tongue in a small circle over and over again. Her fingers working there way to Zona's hot wet centre, teasing her, before plunging two finger deep inside her centre, curling them up towards her sweet spot as her tongue continues to work the blondes clit. Callie moans as she continues to taste and pleasure her love. She can tell by Arizona's movements that it won't be long until she reaches climax. It may have been almost a year since they last made love but Callie can still read every motion of the blondes body.

Callie can feel her own wetness pool in her panties, pleasuring Arizona is almost enough to make the latina come on the spot. As Arizona geta closer and closer Callie feels her walls tighten around her fingers as she releases into the Latina's mouth, moaning Callies name as the waves of her climax take over. "Don't. ..stop…." Zona moans and that is all Callie needs to push her over the edge, the fingers of her free hand slip into her own panties and within moments she too is coming along with the blonde.

Moment pass and the latina finally moves back up towards the blondes lips, kissing her once more, "you…are amazing. I love you so much Zona" she manages to whisper softly between hitched breaths. "I love you too." Arizona responds, smiling at her love. It had been over a year, yet the Latina still knew exactly what to do to make Arizona feel amazing.


End file.
